Becoming Human
by MegMasters
Summary: Read as Sam, Gabriel, Castiel and yes, even Dean fight for a demon's humanity. Meg had been trying ever since Castiel, Dean and Sam had been fighting for the angel tablet, giving herself up to Crowley so they could escape was one of the bravest things they had seen her do. Now, freshly out of Purgatory with Gabriel and Balthazar, they fight for another chance.
1. Chapter One: I found it

**Chapter One:**  
_I found it. I finally found it. _

{Sam P.O.V.}  
Sam had Meg curled up on his lap, just resting her eyes, Sam's head rested on the wall behind him, Meg normally curled up on his lap, they were good friends, although Dean never approved, him and Meg spoke often. As the night went on, Sam wondered where Gabriel was, he hadn't seen him for the whole day and he was getting concerned, the last that he had saw of his trickster angel was when he had finished a case with Dean, Castiel and Meg. A simple ghost and the ghostfacers had gotten in the way, yet again. It had been an easy case but dangerous because the ghostfacers went off in different ways, also the fact that Meg had been stabbed over twelve times by the ghostfacers. It wasn't much use trying to explain what the situation with Meg was because they just kept stabbing her and as good as an angel, Meg didn't even fight them, she just stood there with a pained expression. Sam soon fell asleep with the demon on his lap.

"Sam." Gabriel had appeared later into the morning, gently shaking him, "Sam, get up." He shook Sam gently. Sam's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his angel's voice, rushing up to plant a small kiss on his lips, as a puzzled look came over him quickly as the demon had crawled out from his lap and was now nowhere to be seen. Gabriel let out a soft chuckle, planting a kiss on Sam's forehead, "She's gone to get us some breakfast with Dean." He explained as Sam's eyes grew wide "With Dean?! They'll kill each other! Rip off each other's heads!" Sam's tone was worried as Gabriel sat down next to him, playing with the ring on his finger.

Not soon after Castiel had appeared with Dean in one arm and Meg in the other, holding the pair apart, Meg was growling at Dean with the low growl that came from her throat. Dean was giving her the bird as Castiel shot the pair a look of disgust which shut them both up quickly. "Never allow Dean and Meg together alone, even it if it is just to receive breakfast." Castiel turned back to Meg, whom had Dean in a headlock. Gabriel allowed himself a small chuckle as he had to stop Sam from getting up to stop them. "Cut it out!" Castiel growled in a low and harsh tone that made Meg jump five feet in the air, "Calm it Clarence." Gabriel clicked his fingers and a pie appeared in Dean's hands. Dean's eyes went to the size of dinner plates as he sat down on the couch with the pie and a beer.

Meg turned back to Sam and Gabriel, Castiel sitting down with Dean, making faces at the television. Meg looked towards Gabriel with a pleading look as he nodded in reply and she vanished from her spot, "What was that?" Sam asked, confused at Meg and Gabriel's action, "Well she wanted to visit her 'father' and 'brother'." Gabriel explained with a shrug as he unpacked the breakfast onto the table. "Azazel and Tom? You mean the two that pretty much kicked her out of the picture as soon as they could? Or what about the two that will kill her just to test something out? Why is she still obsessed with seeing them!? Aren't we enough?!" Sam asked, his tone was enraged, Gabriel rolled his eyes and sat himself down at the table "She said, and I quote 'you don't give up on family, even if they assholes that will try and kill you'. Sam she's a demon, let me remind you that, she can handle herself. You need to stop being so protective over her." Gabriel shrugged as Dean screamed at the TV, Castiel watching him with that confused face he always had when Dean screamed at the TV.

"She's family though…"  
"Yeah, I know."

{Meg P.O.V.}

As soon as Gabriel gave her the okay, she vanished, going to visit her 'family'. She wondered up the stairs of the mannor that Azazel and Tom had been hiding from the hunters and angels, their body count was high and Meg kept warning them to keep it low, as she had done. She slowly made her way into the house, finding her father on the couch, eating pizza, Tom was nowhere to be seen. Plonking herself down on the couch next to him, Azazel turned his head to give her a small smile before returning to the TV, Meg let out a silent sigh as she sunk into the couch, she just sat there until Tom flashed onto the couch next to them "Oh, Meg's here." he sniggered, "What those humans get too much for you?" Azazel gave Tom a look which shut him up, Meg let out another sigh, "No, for your infomation, _brother_, I thought I would be nice and give you two a visit, I haven't talked to either of you in a while, so shut up." Meg snarled towards Tom, allowing herself a small huff and a bit of a shuff of discomfurt, Azazel kept his eyes on the pairing, "Now, now." He purred, placing his arm over Meg's shoulder as Tom shot Meg an evil look, Meg giving him an equally evil look.

{Gabriel P.O.V.}

Sam had fallen asleep on the couch later that day, Gabriel decided it would be a good time to go and catch up with a few 'friends'. Gabriel zapped away, leaving Sam wrapped up in blankets, appearing in front of Lucifer, "Hey dick."Gabriel greeted his brother, Lucifer turned away from the demon who was screaming in pain as Alastair tortured her, Gabriel let out a small sigh then gave Lucifer a bored look, "Can we get away from the screams?" His tone was pained as the demon let out yet another loud scream as Alastair cut down her stomach with the demon knife. Lucifer gave him a small chuckle as he put him and Gabe into a café."How's life? Still protecting those humans?" Gabriel snapped a bar of chocolate and started eating it, his tone of voice casual "Yep. Anyway, I have a little question for you," Lucifer raised his eyebrow in reply, "Well, how does this sound?"


	2. Chapter Two: She deserves a chance

**Chapter Two:**  
_She deserves a chance._

{Gabriel P.O.V.}

Lucifer's chuckle ran a shiver down Gabriel's spine, his attemt to glare at Lucifer failed and turned more into a desprate breath for air, "Yeah. I suppose you could try, I don't think it'll work." Lucifer purred towards his brother, Gabriel scowled at Lucifer, vanishing from his spot in the café when nobody was looking, reappearing in the motel Sam was staying at to find Castiel standing in a pink dress with a tiara, Castiel's look was amusing to him, Dean had him standing on the small coffee table, Dean's head was in the cupboard. Gabriel had to stop himself from kicking Dean up the butt, "Winchester, what have you done to Castiel?" he asked with one of his eyebrows raised, "Made him pretty," Dean chuckled in reply as Castiel shuffled over to Gabriel, the dress restricting him from moving his arms.

Sam, who was lying on the bed, asleep made a small grunt which made them all look towards his direction, Dean paused for a moment before returning to the cupboard, "What are you even looking for idiot?" Gabriel asked as snapped his fingers, flicking the dress off of his brother. "Not my fault, I got bored" Dean shrugged, pulling out a packet of chips from the cupboard and sitting on the couch, dragging Castiel with him, "I do not approve Dean." Cas mumbled. "Of course you don't."

{Meg P.O.V.}

After dealing with her brother for three hours, she had tied him up the post outside the house with a small grin, of course her father wasn't going to do anything about it, why would he? She had learnt most of his tricks anyway, Tom let out a growl in protest "LET ME GO OR SO HELP ME!" Azazel's laugh could be heard even outside, it sort of encoraged Meg as she walked back inside, hanging a 'kick me' sign on his forehead, walking inside again to sit with her father, "Still hunting down the colt for me daughter?" Azazrel's voice purred towards Meg as she let out a sigh of impatience as Gabriel's voice sung through her mind, asking her to come back. Meg twitched her head to the side, giving her father a bored look, "I can't find the colt. Sam and Dean have it closely guarded. I can't even get in their heads to figure out where it is. I think Sam's searching for it.. I'll be in touch, I've got to run, I'll be back to untie him sooner or later.." she peered outside at Tom who was struggling against the chains, she tilted her head, nodding at her father once before vanishing from her spot.

{Sam P.O.V.}

Sam awoke to Meg and Gabriel talking at the table, Meg had a look of concern and she was gripping her arms tightly, leaving red marks from her strength, Sam looked around the small motel room and raised his eyebrow at the pair at the table before climbing out of bed to join them, his look was curious as Meg went pale, Gabriel and Meg where talking in a language he didn't understand, probably some old lanuage that had died out hundreds of years ago. "Give me some time to think over it.. it's a lot to give up.. I mean.. I am giving up all my powers and immortality.." she mumbled, her head lowered as she walked off, yet again leaving the pair alone to their own entertainment. "So what was that all about?" Sam asked as she slammed the door behind her.  
"I found it Sam, I really found how to make her human."


	3. Chapter Three: Anyone!

**Chapter Three: **  
_Anyone!?  
_{Azazel P.O.V.}

He didn't mind his daughter tying up his son, of course he deserved it, also the fact that he was too interested in the 'American history' and the fact that humans have a logical 'natural' excuse for everything. As the show ended, he peered outside to take a lot at his son who had found a knife and was starting to hack at the chains, Azazel shrugged, returning to the TV which was blaring some ad.

He returned to look at the TV after he had taken care of his meatsuit's private business, a news report about a recent destruction of a local hospital. Slowly leaning forward to take closer look, he snapped himself there, looking for any traces of sulphur, a heap of sulphur at the door ways and beside the beds that were now blackened and broken. Curiously he searched around, all the humans that were investigating the scene had left, leaving Azazel to his own devices, he liked it this way, managing to peer at his daughter who was sitting amongst one of the trees in the forest that hadn't been too far from the hospital. Meg wasn't hiding herself that well, that is, if she was hiding herself at all. Her body language was anti-social and shut off from the world, her knees were brought to her chest and she was resting her chin on her arms that were crossed across her knees.

Azazel let out a small sigh, he wasn't interested in what had upset her, mostly about the fact that she was so set on 'being good' and keeping her body count low that she had just gone and destroyed a hospital. He had caught her eye and snapped himself up onto the branch that she was sitting on, leaning against the tree trunk. "That bad was it?" He asked in his deep voice. Meg gave him a short grunt, lowering her shoulders and her eyes from the forest to the forest floor which was surely fifty metres below, "Would you try to kill me if I became human?" She asked, avoiding his eyes which were turned yellow, Meg thought they were beautiful, even though they were a sign of pure evil. Azazel's head tilted, shrugging slightly, "I don't know, why would you want to turn human anyway?" His tone was curious and slightly confused. "The angels want me human.." Meg explained, "I don't know, it can't be undone, the angel-" Azazel's voice broke in "You are _NOT_ to be speaking, working OR obeying the angels' orders. That is an order from_ ME_." He growled. Meg let out a huge sigh, her eyes clasping shut with a small thud of her head onto her arms yet again, "I am sorry father." She mumbled, letting her black eyes cover her meatsuit's deep brown ones. Azazel now, no longer cared for her daughter and why she was upset, she had been working with the angels. Azazel knew that she had been working along side the Winchesters and that had been for his gain, to find the colt and melt it into steel-capped boots but this, she was going to be beaten and tortured for, this was too much.

{Gabriel P.O.V.}

Sam had just finished his eight stack in the diner when Gabriel felt Meg's distress, he was curious and perked his head up as if it made a difference. Sam's eyes, the beautiful big brown ones were now full of concern, "Gabe..?" his voice sung through Gabriel's thoughts and Meg's emotions, Gabriel snapped his head back to his fiancé. "...Yes? Sorry, what were you asking..?" Gabriel was distracted from the pain that Meg was experiencing, even though Meg hated it when Gabriel pushed into her mind to see what she was doing, the screams were too distracting for Gabriel not to notice. Sam now sat up straight to show how tall he was, his face puzzled from not understanding what was going on, "What's wrong..?" Sam asked, as Gabriel kept twitching his head from remaining still, it took a while for him to hear his words, Sam started to let out a small whine to try and get Gabriel's attention, "GABRIEL! What's going on?!" Sam practically screamed at him, making the diner fall silent as he slowly sunk back into his seat, as eyes returned to their plates and the chatter slowly started to return, Gabriel felt bad for monitoring Meg's situation, "Meg's in trouble.." Gabriel answered finally after the chatter had returned as loud as ever.

{Meg P.O.V.}

Meg screamed, Alastair dragging the cursed knife across her meatsuit's limbs, slowly he rubbed salt into the wounds and washed it back out with holy water. Her father had come and held her mouth shut to stop her from escaping the torture. Tom wasn't there and she was glad of it, if Tom had seen her now, the sniggers and the chuckles from him would add to the torture. The pain that fired through her body and the amount of blood that her meatsuit was losing had made her meatsuit's cries go silent, she was probably dead, at least the angels wouldn't come after her for possessing a live human anymore. The small smile on her lips caused Alastair a low growl as she ducked her head, hiding it from his view. Reaching under the arch of her back, ever so gently, Alastair's arms came under her, as if he was caressing her, only to find that he was too focused on the insides to worry about anything else. The pain and the sensation of squeezing on her ribs made her arch her back even more, she wanted to cry out as she started to feel the blood come up in her throat, the gurgle and the desperate need to cough it out made her groan. Azazel's small growl and the gently caress of Meg's cheeks made Alastair stop with a small nod, dropping the knife and the salt, placing everything back onto his torture table, quickly zapping away from the pair.

Meg's body instantly went weak at the relief of the pain, although the salt in her blood and the holy water still caused a great deal of pain she managed to push it to the back of her mind. Her father's soothing touch over her wounds pained her as a blinding white light came into view, only just managing to keep her eyes open, Azazel pulled on her and the white light pulled against him, she was being fought over as she just lied there with a loud groan. Finally escaping the darkness three pairs of arms carried her into a dim light as she was once again, strapped onto another table, her eyes too heavy to keep open and her arms too heavy to even try to fight against the arms. Mumbles and a small groan was able to be heard around her as she just laid her head back against the pillow that had been kindly placed between the table and her head.

{Sam P.O.V.}

Sam, Gabriel and Castiel helped the tortured demon onto the table, they had to strap her down much to his disapproval so they could wash the salt that was starting to form little crystals in the wounds. Gabriel slipped a pillow under Meg's head, the demon was bleeding from what he suspected was Ruby's damned knife. "Why didn't you help her sooner?" Sam asked Gabriel, looking over Meg protectively. "I was monitoring the situation, Sam." Gabriel explained as Castiel returned with a bowl of warm water and a wad of soft cotton, placing it gently on the table next to Meg, Sam's eyes darted across Meg's naked body, covered in slits and salt, he should be looking away but the urge to help his demonic friend overcome the need to look away. Castiel and Gabriel didn't seem to mind seeing Meg naked although the amused little chuckle from Gabriel started to shit him. The whole afternoon was focused on Meg and trying to clean her wounds from the salt and holy water. Meg's squeals started to pain Sam to the point of tears so Gabriel had to take him outside the motel room as Castiel's finished up.


	4. Chapter Four:I dont like feeling useless

**Chapter Four:**  
_I don't like feeling useless._

{Meg P.O.V.}

The warm water and the mumbles of the voices of the angels was all she heard before her eyes got too heavy to even fight the wave of tiredness that flushed over her, over and over, although that didn't stop the squeals of pain as the two angels and Sam washed the salt out of her wounds with the warm water and the cotton. Her back and arms had started to become sore from squirming and straining, eventually giving up to the weakness of sleep.

Meg was curled around the thin blanket that had been placed over her as she lied on the couch, reaching out to feel the towel and bandages that restricted her breathing to short, sharp gasps of air. She enjoyed the feeling of the gentle couch for once instead of the harsh hardness of the torturing tables and chains. Slowly her hands searched out, not opening her eyes as the pain of the light directly on her, "Sam..?" He had been sat on the edge of the sofa ever since they had brought her back. Castiel had thankfully taken a bickering Gabe and Dean out so she could have some peaceful sleep and Sam could look after her properly, "Hey Meg" he whispered softly, his hand gently holding one of Meg's to show that he was there next to her, the other hand resting on her forehead, gently running his thumb over her forehead, as Meg gave his own hand the biggest squeeze she could manage, still slightly weakened from the wounds which she painfully, slowly opened her eyes to fix onto Sam who was looking down at her with a gentle smile.

Meg open and closed her hands to be lifted up onto his lap instead of feeling restricted from the armrests on the couch. Sam's arms curled around the demon gently and protectively, having the dream that he had dreamt last night, Meg dying in Crowley's arms, made him gently nuzzle his face into her smaller neck. Sam balanced the demon in his lap as he reached over to the hospital blanket that Dean had pinched in the past and wrapped it around her. "You've got to stay lying down though," Sam explained gently, standing up to rest her back onto the couch with a few complaints from Meg. Sam stood up, disappearing into the kitchen as Azazel purred through her head, trying to flick the voice out of her head with a small grunt.

Meg mumbled to herself as Sam sat beside her legs with the glass of water that he had been forcing her to take small sips of every now and then, "I feel useless, I don't want to feel useless." She muttered sulkily to Sam as he helped her up to take another sip of water and lie her back down. "You're not useless, just hurt." Sam shook his head as he left the glass on the kitchen table, returning to Meg's side. "I've been hurt for one day. I think I'm allowed to get up and walk around." She muttered with one of her eyebrows raised towards Sam, which he just shrugged off, "I could always tell Gabriel, Dean and Castiel back," He replied with a small grin which made Meg haul herself up with a grunt, shaking his head Sam pulled Meg back into his lap, cuddling the demon gently, minding the bandages, which Meg appreciated. Sitting there, in his lap Meg rested her head on his chest, Sam's shoulder being too high up for her to rest her head comfortably on it, slowly Meg's eyes faded back into the darkness of sleep, curled yet again in Sam's lap.


	5. Chapter Five: TOM!

**Chapter Five:**  
_TOM!_

{Azazel P.O.V.}__

It had been days since Azazel saw Meg. He would never admit it but he missed her, the punishment was harsh and it had hurt her a lot, the squeals, screams and the squirms was enough torture for her as it was for himself. He had hated Meg for working with the very beings that tried to kill him, over and over. He had it coming, he still does, it was the humans' fault anyway, they were broken and just as his father saw it in his eyes, he hated the humans for being faulted, he hated the fact that he was too a human once. Slowly the though of his human life strayed into his mind, was he one of those people that went out a murdered many? Raped? Hurt? Kidnapped? He probably was.

After a few weeks the waiting for Meg, he started to get restless, maybe the angels had killed her? The Winchesters' probably tortured her again for destroying that hospital. Punishment over one simple suggestion. Maybe she was brooding? A loud crack and snap interrupted Azazel's thoughts as Tom flashed onto the end of the bed, peering over the book that Azazel was 'trying to read'. "Why didn't you help me father?!" Tom snapped, his face and body dirty from the rusted chains. Azazel's bored expression was all he got back in reply, along with a shrug.

{Gabriel P.O.V.}

Weeks past and Meg had healed up nicely, Meg was now walking around and fighting against her own kind, she had matured into a harsher, more demonic Meg. Although he didn't mind it, he started to think that Sam and Castiel were starting to get slightly worried. Meg wouldn't try to sleep anymore, she had set up a training room where she'd go and throw and practice her skills, throwing knifes, her demonic powers and dodging. She was becoming more nimble and less emotional. She was turning back into the Meg in her first blonde meatsuit, violent, cruel and less human, more demon. Gabriel kind of expected it since she trashed that old, abandoned hospital. Every now and then Gabriel would push through Meg's mind but be shut out very quickly after he did, Meg didn't want him in her thoughts and that spiked his curiosity even more. She was hiding something and she was preparing for something big.

As he and Sam were lying down, Gabriel was curled around Sam, he heard a loud grunt followed quickly by a loud slash of wood. He uncurled himself from Sam, who was still asleep and went to investigate. Peering into the room, he saw Tom and Meg. Meg was being held up against the wall as she was snarling towards her brother in their wacked up demonic language that he didn't understand which annoyed him, Gabriel knew that she could hold him up against the devil's trap that was on the other side of the room. He started to wonder why she hadn't already. Meg pulled out her black, demon eyes, meaning she was too pissed to keep her brown ones in place, at the same moment she was released as Tom pulled out his own, pulling out an angel blade. Gabriel now had to think about the pros and cons, if he jumped in and stopped the fight, Meg would survive, if he jumped in at the wrong moment, Tom would kill him. Now he had a difficult choice, to save the very demon he was trying to protect, or let the demon die in the arms of her brother. Gabriel let out a soft whine, knowing what he had to do.

{Meg P.O.V.}

"How dare you!" Tom snarled towards her, flashing out her demon eyes as Tom's came into play, showing his angel blade. Meg desperately looked around for her own weapon, seeing all the knifes and blades placed behind her brother. She started to wonder about her father, wondering if he knew about this, wondering if he was going to allow this. "Oh honey, joy, joy cup-a-cake." she teased, her head shaking to the side in a mocking way, bashing him against the wall. Tom snarled, lunging at her with the blade, cutting into her side, Meg let out a loud groan of pain, managing to flick behind him, grabbing his neck and forcing him to the ground with a loud thud, Meg snarled, trying to flick the blade out of his hand which he had a tight grip on. Flicking his legs up Tom got up, hitting his sister on the forehead with his own forehead which didn't seem to affect him. Meg let out another small whine, coming to the ground with a small thud, rubbing her forehead. "Only because I was never good enough for him! You were always the favourite! EVEN WHEN YOU BETRAYED HIM." Tom snarled as he went for a stab at Meg. Meg winced, waiting for the pain and the glow of her skin, slowly dying. Instead, it was matched with a orange light, opening her eyes quickly she found Gabriel had planted a knife, deep into Tom's stomach, Tom had the angel blade deep into Gabriel's shoulder. The loud groan and scream of Tom and Gabriel shook the walls as Meg watched in horror as her brother, fell, dead and lifeless, "Tom!" She whined, rushing under her brother, gently holding his head in her arms, resting her forehead on her brother's now lifeless one.


	6. Chapter Six: Family Feud

**Chapter Six:**  
_Family Feud._

{Sam P.O.V.}

Sam ran, he heard Gabriel's scream and the scream of something else, or somebody else. The dim orange light of something had him worried that something happened to Meg. He didn't expect to see Meg curled around her brother and Gabriel to be slowly pulling a blood coated angel blade from his shoulder with a protective eye over Meg. Sam rushed in and pushed Meg away from Gabriel and the dead Tom, at the same moment in time, lunging forth Azazel snapped, pushing Sam away from his two demonic children. Flashing away with Meg and Tom's body, Gabriel pushed Sam gently with a slight glare, "What?!" Sam asked, confused at the situation, assuming Meg had attacked his angel, "Tom was after her, not me. He stabbed me not her, now she's back with her bloody father. Father knows what they're going to do with her! The shape we found her in a few weeks ago! Christ Sam!" Sam was now hurt and confused, thinking he had done the right thing had turned out to be putting Meg,-yet again- in danger. "What are we going to do?" Sam asked in a desperate tone that started to get raspy at his urge to scream, "I have no idea..hope for the best kid.."

{Meg P.O.V.}

"Great! Fantastic! Brilliant!" Azazel stormed up and down the wall, watching over Tom and Meg, "Fantastic!" He finally stopped, turning to face them both, "Might as well kill off everything that we worked for, as a family, just over favourites! Who said I had favourites?! Not between you two! And now look at you both. He's dead! Your reputation has gone down the drain and the Winchesters probably don't even trust you anymore. What ever happened to our plans? The happy hellish family forever, hm?" Meg winced at his words, looking at her brother with a small sigh, standing up to confront her father "Happy hellish family?! We're not meant to be happy. We've sinned, just in case you're forgetting, WE'RE DEMONS. Lucifer made up, tortured our souls until there was nothing left. Now look, he's dead, you're yelling at me for something I didn't do! Father, you need to rethink the situation, I didn't stab Gabriel, Tom did. The Winchesters would still trust me, I can still weasel in and get the damned colt. I have no idea why you'd want it, because it's useless. _It's _**useless**_, there's _**no more**_ bullets_. Remember, Dean wasted the bullet on_ your_ decoy." Meg snarled back, starting to get annoyed at her father's lack of sense at the situation, he had no right, to even start yelling at her when he didn't even know the situation.

Bringing out those yellow, over ruling eyes Azazel snarled, unimpressed by the disrespect that she had just shown but instead of backing down, Meg shot forth the biggest sense of courage she had and let out a low growl, flashing her black, what seemed to be childish eyes. Azazel's eyebrow shot up, a small smirk crawling onto his lips as he patted her head, treating her like a child, yet again, Meg tossed his hand off, with a small glare, shaking her head as she punched him across the face, Azazel instantly growled back, hitting her back, making her fall back to the ground as he pinned her, his forearm across her chest. "And what was that for?" her father asked, his head tilted to the side with a bored expression, Meg struggled to get up, Azazel's arm lending into her, making it impossible. "You're treating me like a child, just as the angels have." Meg glared at him. Picking her up by the collar of her leather jacket, he pinned her against the wall with a snort, "You dare compare me to those.. things?"

"Oh I don't just dare sweetheart."


	7. Chapter Seven: Drunkness and all

**Chapter Seven:**  
_Drunkness and all._

{Meg P.O.V.}

Azazel had Meg pinned up against the wall, right where he wanted her. He made Meg squirm as he ran her up to the ceiling, "What are you going to do father? Kill me? Sorry, get in line." She growled, trying to free her arms from the invisible force that stopped her from escaping. Azazel didn't bother with a reply for a few moments, "If you mean all that much to them.." he turned, picking up an angel blade "Then let them come."

{Castiel P.O.V.}

What were Dean and Sam yelling at each other in a horrid tone for this time? The naive angel stared between the two of bikering Winchesters, wondering where Gabriel was, [Gabriel?] he pushed through to Gabriel's mind using the connection Gabriel described as the Angel radio. He shot a look of confusion when Dean pointed at him, only to be replied with Sam yelling back, aslo pointing at the angel. [Gabriel, please] Castiel pleaded towards him, getting no reply. After a moments wait, he sighed, lowering his eyes, ignoring the two young Winchesteres as Dean stormed out the door, closely followed by Sam.

Now left alone, Gabriel and Lucifer appeeared, sitting at a cafe styled table with coffees, speaking in enochian, "Although I have nothing to do with the little situation your precious little demonic friend and her father." Lucifer purred gently as he took a sip of the dainty little white cup of coffee as he nodded in greetings towards Castiel, Gabriel snapped a chair beside them and gave Castiel a nod towards the chair that materialized. Seating himself, Castiel raised his eyebrow towards the trickster and the devil. Gabriel spoke first "Well, your girlfriend, she's in a bit of a pickle."

{Dean P.O.V.}

The gentle purr of baby's engine and the sweet hum of Metallica calmed Dean down as he swung into one of Miami's bars, he was greeted by two blonde haired women with reasonably large sized junk in the front that he wouldn't mind the numbers of. Dean's smile with a small wink made the pair giggle, taking up one of his arms each, leading him into the bar. The bartender was brunette, about in her mid-twenties and managing to take a peek at her wedding finger, not married, always a good sign. If Dean got a few drinks into her, he reckon he could manage to make her spill and have a little fun.

Her laugh was sweet and Dean watched her, even after being called interesting and insane. The bartender's name was Hannah and she was-thankfully-available. After a few beers she had opened up good without getting too drunk. Dean had managed to weasel a number before he slid into baby. His eyes sore with the drunkness, now prepared to drive home like this, he started up the engine and reversed, the two blondes that had welcomed him rushed outside, with a pout on each of their lips. Waving them off, Dean drove off, back to Sammy, drunkness and all.


	8. Chapter Eight: Cuddles from Dean

**Chapter Eight:**  
_Cuddles from the green-eyed Hunter._

{Meg P.O.V.}

Her father had walked away, leaving Meg to her own devices, leaving her on the chair tied. She figured the ropes would be salt covered since she was stronger than Tom by a long-shot. Managing to attract the small knife that was lying on the counter into her hand, she carefully started to hack at the ropes. Feeling the ropes weaken, she ripped it apart, and snapped into the motel room,. Searching carefully and slowly around the house for anyone up, watching a sleeping Sam in his room. She jumped as a steady hand came down on her shoulder, spinning to see who it was, she was greeted by a cop to the jaw, sided with a harsh glare by Dean. Rubbing her jaw, giving him a big smirk which seemed to annoy him more. He stunk of vampires and alcohol, which confused her, "Hanging with the Supernatural again cupcake?" Meg purred as Dean's eyebrow twerked up "You smell like peanut butter," Dean slurred as he threw himself onto Meg, nuzzling his head into her neck, which made Meg screw up her nose in protest.

Gabriel, Castiel and Lucifer appeared sitting around the café styled table, a chuckle from the two archangels and a confused glance from Clarence, Lucifer spoke "What's this? A little cuddle time there for the demonic daughter and her trusty hunter, Dean Winchester? How sweet." Lucifer taunted with a sly grin. Meg glanced down at the feel of Dean's arms moving to her waist, he had nuzzled his head into her hip, "Seriously Dean.." Meg muttered under her breath, Dean didn't care, Lucifer cracked up laughing as Dean mumbled something about Meg being 'his' Meggie,-at least Gabriel was trying to hide the giggles- Lucifer was making no attempt.

Dean had demanded that Meg lay with him, after a lot of struggle and fights from Meg, Gabriel had painted a devil's trap on one of the couch's pillows, turned it the other way and Dean had forced Meg to lie across it, trapping herself because he demanded that Meg stayed with him as he slept. Finally falling asleep on Meg's chest, Dean swung his leg up onto Meg, making her, well and truly, trapped.


	9. Chapter Nine: Boo

**Chatper Nine:** _Boo._

{Dean P.O.V.}

He groaned, his head pounded from the amount he had to drink last night, he wondered if the impala was alright. Dean was curled around someone who was giving him disapproving grunts, opening his eyes, he squinted at the woman, getting up to go to the small kitchen and getting himself a glass of water, along with some aspirin, sitting back against the couch's front as the woman knocked him on the head, "Dude, watch it." he whimpered, rubbing his head, "Are you sober now?" The woman asked in exaggerated kindness, Dean froze "Tell me I didn't…"

{Meg P.O.V.}

Dean's green eyes looked up at her with a desperate glance after she had explained everything clearly, twice. "If I forced you down, why aren't you running now when I'm not keeping you here by force?" Dean questioned with his eyebrow twerked up, "Devil's trap, under the pillow, our very own trickster painted it there." Dean's eyes grew wide at the thought of others, letting out a groan, "Son of a bitch..." He snarled, dragging the pillow from under Meg, forcing her along with the pillow, scratching part of the circle away as Meg snapped up right, punching Dean across the jaw, feeling the bone shatter, "...I probably deserved that..." Dean muttered, rubbing his jaw with a gasp of pain, blood running out of his nose.

Gabriel had laid traps and salt everywhere so Meg was trapped in her own boredom, pacing alongside the room's walls, sometimes in circles, sometimes up the walls themselves. Everyone ignored the demon apart from Gabriel and Castiel who were enjoying the demon's agitation. Finally the annoying demon-angel, Balthazar appeared, casually resting his feet on the coffee table, "Heya darling." He winked with a grin, "What are you here for?" Meg demanded as Balthazar seemed to make himself at home, "A little chit-chat with a demon hurt nobody, angel." Balthazar chuckled, rolling his eyes, "You want to get out? Fine but we got to talk first." Balthazar leaned back against the couch, folding his arms behind his head as support, the grin that knew something Meg didn't made her growl "What is it Balthazar?" Balthazar raised his eyebrow, shutting all windows, and slamming a few other things shut, probably to spike a wave of fear through Meg, with not even a blink from the demon, "I've been talking to my many sources," Balthazar started, shrugging, "And I think we have everything to make you human, to your will of course. Gabriel and Sam seem pretty set on making you human although it isn't up to them, however, if you decide to become huamn, we can get some of your powers back, blessings, curses, your father. He might be a tricky guy to negotiation with. Your show now Meggles."

Meg came and sat by Balthazar with a sigh, "Meg.." she started to correct him before Sam and Gabriel came bursting through, Gabriel curled around Sam, his wings clearly visiable. Meg darted her eyes to Balthazar, whom had disappeared, leaving her with the pair. Calmly, Meg got up and made for the door as Sam's shirt was thrown onto her head. Quickly pulling the shirt off and trying to open the door as she remembered, the salt. Looking up, she saw she was trapped too. "For fuck's sake." Grumbled Meg, throwing the shirt at the pair which were both now naked, the shirt slipped through as Meg's eyes squinted "Gabriel, you son of a bitch. You got me half worried to death. I'd love to exit this room though, you've had me locked up for the whole day." She grumbled as she heard the sniggers of Gabriel and Balthazar, "If you wanted me to answer your question, all you had to do was ask." Sam, gratefully glanced around the corner, moving the salt from the windows and doors, scratching the devil's traps and letting Meg out. Sam seemed scared of Meg which upset her slightly, she didn't remember doing anything. She supposed that was the reason, not doing anything.

"Ready to join the human club, Meggles?" Balthazar questioned, beside Gabriel and Sam standing behind them. "Yeah, I think it's time."


End file.
